


Clashing Heads

by queen_abrin



Series: AFTG Bingo 2018 [4]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alvarez's gaydar is on point, F/M, Gen, Jeremy and Jean argue alot, a lot ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_abrin/pseuds/queen_abrin
Summary: Jeremy had swore that he’d do his best in helping Jean feel at home at USC, but Jean wasn’t making it easy.





	Clashing Heads

**Author's Note:**

> This is,,,grossly ooc but yknow, read it and tell me what you think :)

Jeremy took two deep breaths and counted to ten.

He’d swore that he’d do his best in helping Jean feel at home at USC, but he wasn’t making it easy.

He’d asked Jean to stay after practice to discuss Trojan defense tactics. This was the procedure for any new recruits, whether they were transfers or freshmen. Jeremy had tried to bring up Raven tactics in the hope that he’d weasel out some information on the other team. However, Jean had immediately shut down, becoming more snarky and sullen than before.

“Alright, so if we’re in the second half and we’re doing really well, we try to let the backliners have a little rest-” Jeremy stopped talking and scribbling on the whiteboard when he heard a snort from behind him. He looked behind his shoulder. “Did you say something?” Jean shook his head, his eyes half hooded, looking bored and condescending, as he had been for the last half hour. Jeremy turned, “Alright, what’s up, man?” Jean shrugged. “I don’t know why you’re telling me this. I already know all of this. The Ravens already know all of this.” Jeremy spluttered. Jean continued. “It’s predictable. That’s why you lost last year.”

Jeremy blinked, anger was pushing him to say something hurtful, but he held back. He put his hands on the table separating them, leaning towards Jean slightly. Jean sat up towards him. “We lost last year because we were trying to- the Foxes-” He stopped when the door opened. Jeremy quickly straightened and Jean sat back. Laila peeked through, and he was sure he saw Jackson back there for a split second. She took in Jeremy’s tense posture and Jean’s apathetic recline.

“Coach says to hurry up, he wants to go home. I say hurry up too, cause I’m driving you back.”

Jeremy sighed and erased the board. “We’re done. Thank you, Laila.” He gathered up his jacket and glanced at Jean as he got up. “Anything else to comment on?” he said, as coolly as he could, fixing the collar of his jacket. “No. Not to you anyway.” Jean said, tone disinterested. Jeremy fought not to roll his eyes and walked out, not waiting for Jean.

Jeremy had found Jean attractive even before he had transferred to the Trojans. They had formally met at an NCAA party, and Jeremy had nothing short of drooled when he saw Jean in his well-tailored Raven sponsored suit. He’d been cordial and professional. When he had agreed with Kevin to try to bring Jean onto the team the idea of seeing him every day had been an added incentive to try to bring him on. However, Jean had been cold to him and most of the team for a while. It had been easier at the beginning when Jean was still healing from whatever horrific attack had happened to him. Kevin, Renee, Jean, and Coach himself refused to talk. He knows, inside him, that Jean's apprehension towards him had something to do with the fact that his last captain was… less than good to him. (Jeremy always hesitated to talk ill of the dead). Kevin told him that it would take time for him to grow accustomed to them, and until then it’d be rougher sailing, but that he’d warm up to them soon enough.

He was partially right, Jean had grown comfortable with most of the team, especially Alvarez. He went out to eat with the team once in a while and would occasionally participate in the team movie or game nights. However, he had yet to stop clashing with Jeremy. At least once a week they’d find something new to disagree about, and if they couldn’t they’d revisit one of their old topics. They mostly argued about their defensive line and what should be done with it, and Jeremy found himself constantly reminding him who was captain. The worst part was that sometimes Jean was right. He was never one to hold his pride above all else, but it annoyed him that the scathing criticisms of his team were sometimes useful.

One such time had happened during a team scrimmage. Jean had made a passive aggressive comment about a goal Jeremy had missed. Before long they were in each other’s personal space, barely keeping their composure. Jeremy felt a giddy feeling in his stomach when he saw Jean’s face flush as they argued. It felt good to know he could get to the other man as much as the other got to him. He realized he’d stopped talking and he was basically just staring up at Jean aggressively, Jean reciprocating with a scornful gaze. His eyes lingered on the full eyebrows of the other and the sharp cheekbones where a tree was still emblazoned with black ink. Someone in the team coughed and the moment broke. Jeremy sighed and shook his head. “Water break, everyone. We’ve been going at this for a couple minutes too long.” He heard someone mutter in the small crowd of teammates watching them, but he ignored it. He took his helmet off near the water jug he carried and ran a hand through his hair.

Alvarez parked next to him. “So, when are you two gonna fuck?”

Jeremy coughed and immediately choked on a gulp of water, keeling over and hacking. Alvarez thumped him on the back.

He looked up at her “What the fuck? Where did that even come from?” She grinned at him.”Oh, you know.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes. “No, I don’t know.”

She huffed, splaying out on the benches. “The intense eye contact, the flushed faces, personal space invasion” She paused, “My gaydar is going off like crazy.”

He rolled his eyes. “Your gaydar needs a tune up ASAP. Let’s go.”

The rest of practice went by without incident, but Jeremy couldn’t get Alvarez’s words out of his head. Was she right? Jean had strayed into his thoughts more than a regular recruit would. He shook his head and concentrated on practice, He'd have time for that later.

As it turns out, he did not have time for that later. Midterms popped out and he spent his time studying or training. He loved his journalism classes, loved writing for the sports page in the local newspaper and earning a little extra to treat his team with.

The next time Alvarez’s words came to him was, to his horror, in the midst of another argument. He’d drunk more than he should while watching Breaking Bad and easily gave into Jean's needling.They weren’t arguing exactly, more like slipping each other snide comments, which got worse and worse in quality as the night went on and they drank.

They eventually found themselves in the kitchen alone, Jeremy reheating some pizza and Jean scrounging for any leftover granola. “Pizza? Be careful or you’ll get slower than usual if that’s possible.” Jeremy knew he should take his pizza and walk away, but the temptation was too much. “Is the reason you think so slowly cause you only eat nuts?” He knew it was weak, but it was enough for Jean to flush in anger, which only added to the alcohol-fueled pinkness of his face, and step closer.

Suddenly Jeremy heard Laila’s voice in his head, like a little goblin on his shoulder. _“When are you going to fuck?”_ Jean did have a very nice jawline and lips, with a little white scar on the bottom right. His lovely grey eyes were currently gazing at him with an annoyed kind of anger. Jeremy broke into a lopsided grin, “What, Moreau. Cat got your tongue?”

A myriad of emotions flashed across Jean’s face before his jaw set. Before Jeremy could question his insults, there was a pair of lips on his own. A dam broke somewhere in his mind and he was kissing back hard before his brain could process it. He wasn’t sure whether it was fueled by anger or passion, but he couldn’t bring himself to analyze at the moment. They kissed like they had been itching to fight for weeks, rough and angry and aggressive. It felt like a relief from the mounting pressure they’d been putting on each other.

“Hey, what happened to- oh.”

Laila stopped at the door, eyes wide. Jeremy found himself crowded into the counter, Jean trapping him on either side and with the counter top digging into his back. There was really no way to say it wasn’t what it looked like. Laila flushed pink and left with a litany of apologies. A few minutes later a triumphant laugh and a wolf whistle permeated through the wall.

Jeremy looked back to Jean to find him gazing down at him. Jean stepped back, face bright red. “Fuck. Ah, fuck Jeremy I’m- I was-“ he flinched when Jeremy reaches out to stop him from hitting this head on an open cabinet door. Jeremy‘s brow creased with concern, and he instead put his hands on the counter behind him.

“I’m so sorry Jean. I’m supposed to be your captain and I’ve been awfully unprofessional and standoffish. I’m acting like a fool. ”

The corners of Jean's lips twitched up. “You are not the only one. Listen, I-“ He broke off, scratching the back of his neck. “I am sorry for how I’ve been acting. I know you’re doing...I know you are doing your best to...help me. And I know I am not making it any easier… with all my-” Jeremy shook his head, stopping him in his tracks.

“Don’t worry about it. If you really want to talk, we’ll talk about it when we’re sober.” Jean nodded meekly. Jeremy sighed. “I really don’t want to go out there.” Jean nodded in agreement, face pinking again. “Sorry for kissing you.” Jeremy winked exaggeratedly, “Its fine.” He sighed, crossing the kitchen to the doorway, “Let’s face the music.”


End file.
